


Swallowed Whole

by queensasuke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/queensasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher said he would be keeping an eye on the Pines family, he was being literal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed Whole

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where I'm going with this story 
> 
> plz pray for me lol

Time did not work, and the clock was frozen. 

Bill Cipher froze time itself to inspect the human in front of him, he was short and fragile looking. His hat covered his forehead, along with his fluffy, curly, brown hair. Bill used a hand to lift up it up and cracked a smirk when he saw the oddly formed birthmark. 

Dipper Pines was peculiar. His sister was a ball of energy and often made him crack up, but she wasn't as interesting and strange as her brother. Bill walked around him in circles, looking him and stopping behind the boy. His smirk returned when his golden eyes stopped at the boys backside. It was small, but cute. 

Bill shook his head and unfroze time again, and Dipper went back to helping Shooting Star with her puppet show. He was unseen, somewhat thankfully, and sat next to Dipper, resting his head on the younger boys shoulder. 

"Pine Tree I think you're the one with the mysteriousness," he mumbled, though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. It was one of those moments where Bill wished he wasn't a Dream Demon.


End file.
